Triskelle Waterdouse International Airport
Frostborough International Airport (ACAO code: FBO) is a major international airport located in Frostborough, Freezeland. The airport is the main international airport to Freezeland. The airport also has two runways Runways 18 (10,000 ft.) and Runway 6/24 (10,000 ft.). It has three terminals with 28 gates and some snack stalls. Destinations Terminal 1 *'SkyJet Airways': South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini, Newton Town,Enderby City, Santa Juanita, Tundra City *'UTA': Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Tundra City * CP Airways: Club Penguin City-Int'l, South Pole City-Metro * Air Antarctic:Club Penguin City, South Pole City, Tundra City * Club Penguin AirFlights:Club Penguin City, Gemini, Polaris,Penguville, Snowville * Frosian Airwaves:Philawind * Orbit Antarctica:Blizzardville, Tundra City * Orbit Oceanic Airways:New Club Penguin * Air Calada:Torona-Persan, Vancooler, Montrealm, Tundra City *'Penguin Air': Club Penguin City Terminal 2 * Airlines of New North Etana: Wentley *'Air Pengolia': Ulaansnowtar * AirTerra: Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Satellite City, TerraMount City, Razorbeak City, Teedal Island, Blizzardville * StarJet: Club Penguin City, Polaris, Blizzardville, Penguville, Snowville *'AmazingAir': Shiverpool,East Bank City *'TransAir' : Newton Town, Aquarius *'Polar Airways':Gemini *'SheepLines': South Pole City, Ternville, Googolplex, Ed Island, Club Penguin City, East Pengolia, Penguiki Island, Snellville, Neo Domino City. *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City *'Pacifica Airlines':Frostize, Zurich Terminal 3 *Aer Frysland: South Pole City, Polaris, Club Penguin City, Gemini, Newton Town, Aquarius, New Club Penguin, Googolplex, Hunston, Los Penguines, Tharntonville, East Bank City, V2V Island, Amery Island, Satellite City, Pengu Town, Mouseport, Wentley,Shiverpool, Zurich, Bern, Saint-Moritz, Facilities The airport is built like most airports in a modern-style architecture. the airport has three terminals, with 23 gates.It also has many snack stalls, news stands, waiting lounges. The airport has full border clearance service, and a large security checkpoint. The airport has one hangar, used by the Frysland Aer Foerce. The airport has one air traffic control tower (56 ft.). Passenger Terminals There are three passenger terminals at the airport. Terminal 1 Terminal 1 is the largest terminal at the airport. There are 11 gates at the terminal, marked from A-1 to A-5. There are 8 airlines that serve the terminal.They are MammothAir, Penguin Air, UTA, CP Airways ,Zürich Air,Air Antarctic, Club Penguin AirFlights, and Frosian Airwaves.The terminal is home to the airport's Train Station, which provides direct monorail services from the airport to the city's center. The terminal is also home to the airport's administration offices, which is located in a small building next to the Departures Hall.There is a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir and CP Airways. There is also a UnitedLounge operated by UTA and a Snowzerlounge operated by Zürich Air. Finally, there is a PenLounge operated by Penguin Air. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is the second largest terminal at the airport, with 7 gates,marked B-12 to B-19 and is served by seven airlines, StarJet,Airlines of New North Etana, Air Pengolia, SheepLines, AirTerra, AmazingAir and TransAir.The terminal is home to the airport's Ground Transportation Terminal, where all buses, taxies and hotel shuttles arrive and depart from.The terminal also houses another concourse, which is used for executive transport for business jets.The terminal has a EtanaClub operated by Airlines of New North Etana, a PengolianClub operated by Air Pengolia, a TerraClub operated by AirTerra, an AmazingLounge by AmazingAir, a SheepLounge by SheepLines and a TransLounge operated by TransAir. Terminal 3 Terminal 3 is the smallest terminal at the airport with 6 gates marked C-20 to C-26.The terminal is served by one airline, Aer Frysland.The terminal is home to the airport's general aviation terminal, where most small planes and other charters arrive and depart from.The terminal is located a few meters near Terminal Two and is accessed by Inter-Terminal Buses.The terminal has one airline lounge, a Fryslounge operated by Aer Frysland See also *Frostborough *Aer Frysland Category:Airports